


Languages

by pearwaldorf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf





	Languages

She speaks to him in Gallifreyan, not the archaic, fusty cant they use—_used_—in the Academy, but the tongue of his ancestors, and his descendants (_oh Susan what have I done to you/us/everybody_). Even in his current state, he feels the ache in his hearts. It is too soon, sharp and painful like bones that will never mend, but he never wants her to stop. She whispers a lullaby. He used to sing it to his children when they were young. He sees now that Death speaks all languages, but she needs no words for what she does next.


End file.
